


A Slip of the Finger

by watsonbbc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, But mostly angst, Domestic Violence, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lots of Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, depression attacks, emotional & psychological abuse, have I mentioned the angst?, suicide attacks, youth homelessness
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonbbc/pseuds/watsonbbc
Summary: AU, in dem Sherlock eine SMS von einer falschen Nummer empfängt, zu einer Zeit, in der er wirklich Ablenkung braucht. Er ahnte nicht, dass die Person, die ihm schrieb, sein Leben mehr beeinflussen würde, als er es sich hätte vorstellen können.





	A Slip of the Finger

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Slip of the Finger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/667835) by [Katzedecimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal). 



19\. Oktober

**John**

Also das war komisch. John kicherte, als er sein Handy zurück in seine Tasche steckte. Oh, er gab dem Kerl keine Schuld dafür, verstimmt zu sein; John wurde immerhin selbst schon von mehr als ein paar nervigen Telefonverkäufern angerufen. Schien so, als hätte der Kerl allgemein einen schlechten Tag gehabt, wirklich. Petrischalen? Ein Wissenschaftsstudent, vielleicht? Bis Etwas Passiert Ist, auf jeden Fall. Mann, das muss scheiße sein. Armer Kerl. Wie lange das schon her sein mag? Wenn es in letzter Zeit war, würde das erklären, warum er so gereizt war. Armer Kerl. Hoffe, alles wird gut für ihn. Hoffe, er bekommt seine Petrischalen.

Er zog sein Handy wieder raus. Er hatte Katy kurz nach seiner falschen Nummer geschrieben. Sie hatte immer noch nicht geantwortet.

**Sherlock**

_Was für ein alberner Trottel, dachte er. Und jetzt hatte er keine Petrischalen mehr._

 

 

20\. Oktober

**John**

**Nicht** das, was er gebraucht hatte. Die Party zog sich hin und ließ John größtenteils zurück. Er war aufs Klo gegangen und dann zurückgekommen, um zu hören, wie seine Kumpel lachten und affektiert einen Namen sprachen und oh mein Gott, sie hatten sein Handy von dort geholt, wo er seine Jacke gelassen hatte, und gingen durch seine SMS! "Gebt es her, ihr Ärsche," schnauzte er sie an, schnappte das Handy zurück und war beschämt zu sehen, dass sie seinem falsche Nummer-Typen wirklich  **geschrieben** hatten! Morgens um halb zwei! Wenn der Kerl vorher schon pampig war, würde er das jetzt doppelt sein. Er warf eine schnelle Entschuldigung hinterher und war nicht überrascht, als die Qualität seiner Freunde in Frage gestellt wurde. Ganz ehrlich, nach dieser Sache fing John selbst an, sie in Frage zu stellen. Und auch Katy, die immer noch nicht so viel getan hatte wie in seine Richtung zu schauen, seit sie angekommen waren. Oder ihm ein Bier gebracht hat. Alles klar, es gab keinen Grund, so weit zu gehen, dachte er und grinste sein Handy an. Er wollte es gerade ausmachen, als er sah, wie Katys Hand nach oben kam und Abbies Arm berührte, und der Boden wurde unter Johns Füßen weggezogen. Er starrte sein Handy wieder an und flüsterte, "Woher wusstest du das?"

**Sherlock**

_Somit wären vier Affären offenbart. Zu schade, dass die SMS nicht ein paar Stunden vorher passiert war, hätte er vielleicht seinen alten Rekord für die meisten Affären erreicht, die in einer Spanne von 24 Stunden aufgedeckt wurden. Allerdings wusste er nicht, ob er Daddy als eine Affäre oder zwei zählen sollte. Jedenfalls war der folgende Streit laut und unangenehm gewesen, und seine Schuld wurde wie immer ihm zugetragen. Es ist nicht so, als wäre er überhaupt der, der betrügt! Aber es war trotzdem alles seine Schuld, weil er seinen Mund deswegen einfach nicht halten konnte wie ein guter kleiner Junge. Wie Mycroft. Ja, irgendwie bedeutete "gut" sein, Mummy in glückseliger Ignoranz verweilen zu lassen über den Fakt, dass Daddy ihn nicht in seiner Hose lassen konnte und sie allen Arten von sexuell übertragbaren Krankheiten aussetzte, weil Gott behüte, dass er jemals ein Kondom benutzte!_

_Und er hatte einer seiner besten Beleidigungen für diesen SMS-schreibenden Idioten verwendet und er hatte nur gelacht, als würde er denken, es wäre der beste Witz, den er den ganzen Tag lang gehört hatte. Diesbezüglich war er das wahrscheinlich, wenn man die noch niedrigere Qualität von Idioten betrachtete, mit denen er anscheinend abhing. Leute ergaben überhaupt keinen Sinn._

 

22\. Oktober

**John**

Seit der Party hatte er nicht viel von Katy gehört. Sie hatte ihm nur einmal geschrieben und er fing an zu denken, dass der pampige SMS-Penner Recht hatte. Der pampige SMS-Penner war wirklich das Highlight von Johns Abend, wirklich. ... Was genau genommen viel aussagte. Ugh. Er sah die Anordnung von Cafeteria-Sandwiches an und seufzte. Er wünschte sich, er könnte sich eine warme Mahlzeit leisten, aber... Er wünschte sich auch, er hätte etwas Gesellschaft, aber seit er sich für Medizin eingeschrieben hatte, waren seine Freunde... nicht so gut gewesen. Gott, das Handy eines Typen stehlen und dann mitten in der Nacht einem komplett Fremden schreiben! Er fühlte sich deswegen immer noch schlecht; dieser Sherlock-Typ muss denken, dass er ein totaler Idiot ist. Obwohl er gesagt hatte, dass praktisch jeder ein Idiot war, also hatte John zumindest gute Gesellschaft. ... Metaphorisch jedenfalls. Vielleicht konnte er es irgendwie wiedergutmachen. Er zog sein Handy raus und eierte eine Weile herum, sich fragend, was er sagen sollte. Dann schickte er etwas Schnelles und Albernes ab. Das resultierende Gespräch war unterhaltsam, um das Mindeste zu sagen, und John fand sich lächeln. Der Typ war immer noch pampig und definitiv schick, aber er schien jetzt ein bisschen weniger zurückhaltend. Er mochte klassische Literatur, John erkannte so viel davon, und er war definitiv eine Art Wissenschaftsstudent gewesen, bevor Etwas Passiert Ist. Es war kurz, nicht gerade süß, aber definitiv interessant, und John fühlte sich danach viel besser. Er ging pfeifend zum Unterricht.

**Sherlock**

_Welche Art Idiot brauchte Beratung zu **Sandwichfüllungen**? Leute ergaben überhaupt keinen Sinn. Und das war ein Medizinstudent. Glückwunsch, England, da ist die Zukunft deines Gesundheitswesens, genau hier, die einen komplett Fremden fragen muss, womit sie ihr Gesicht füttern soll. Lächerlich! Sherlock beschloss, nie mehr ärztliche Hilfe zu brauchen, wenn es das war, was in dieses Gebiet ging. Immerhin war er mit "Der Fänger im Roggen" vertraut, was mehr war, als über irgendjemand anderen gesagt werden konnte, von dem Sherlock wusste und der nicht im Holmes-Haushalt residierte. Und dann der dumme Greg, der mit seinen dummen Andeutungen dumm war, was einfach dumm war. _

_Ehrlich. Warum war jeder so dumm?_


End file.
